Sacrifice
by aniota21
Summary: Konoha atraviesa un difícil momento durante la Guerra Ninja y la única solución está en una misión suicida que pondrá al límite a nuestros héroes. ¿Sobrevivirán a esta cruenta batalla? Naruhina / Cap. 2!
1. Chapter 1

_Cap1 – La estrategia_

_- Mendokusai_…

La situación se estaba tornando cada vez más complicada, incluso para el mejor estratega de Konoha. Asegurar el éxito de una misión en tiempos de conflicto con cero bajas, era realmente una tarea dura para alguien que disfrutaba la vida con cosas simples, como observar las apacibles nubes…

_-Sólo habría una oportunidad, pero debo enviar a la persona indicada_

Mientras Shikamaru continuaba con sus cavilaciones, los ninjas defensores de la Aldea de la Hoja discutían sobre la mejor ofensiva ante un ataque directo, tomando en cuenta que la cuna principal de los shinobis del País del Fuego había padecido un embate por demás devastador, cuyo saldo sumaba al menos la mitad de sus fuerzas.

A pesar de la coalición entre las naciones ninja para enfrentar la infinita maldad de Madara Uchiha; las artes bélicas de este guerrero, sumadas al poder de los bijuus y al apoyo de Sasuke, colocaron a la alianza en verdaderos aprietos. Así, Nara se había convertido en el principal comando del nuevo Hokage y líder de la alianza, Kakashi Hatake, quien se hallaba organizando a las fuerzas militares desde las entrañas de Konoha.

-Mataku… Shikamaru! ¿Hasta qué hora permaneceremos en este mismo lugar?... Debiste dejar que fuera tras de Sasuke… _estábamos tan cerca… demonios…_

-Te recuerdo, Naruto, que ésta misión no consiste en encontrar a Uchiha. Estoy seguro, y confío en que Sakura esté de acuerdo conmigo, que hubiera sido imprudente perseguir un objetivo peligroso en las circunstancias que nos rodean. No me malinterpretes, sé que eres fuerte, pero en estos momentos la protección de la aldea es prioritaria.

Entonces, Shikamaru no pudo evitar recordar a su fallecido mentor. Sin duda, ésa fue la lección más valiosa que le legara Asuma al futuro líder del Clan de las sombras… _Debemos proteger al 'rey'…_

Naruto decidió frenar su siguiente comentario pues sabía que perdería ante la lógica sobresaliente del líder del grupo. Si bien era cierto, después de la batalla con Pein, el portador del kyubii había madurado considerablemente, tanto de forma física como mental; pero aún seguía siendo vulnerable ante el tema de su ex compañero de equipo, por lo que solía ceder el dominio a sus emociones cuando se trataba del joven Uchiha. Sakura se limitó a mirarlo de forma comprensiva, pues entendía los sentimientos del rubio.

De pronto, Shikamaru pidió la atención de los equipos presentes, cuyos miembros no tardaron en acudir para escuchar la propuesta del genio. De sus actos en el campo de batalla dependía la supervivencia de Konoha.

- Bien… esto es lo que haremos… sólo uno de nosotros irá al encuentro de estos tipos…

- ¡¿Cómo que sólo uno? – Estalló Kiba, cuya impulsividad era tan conocida como la de Naruto, - ¡Es una locura! Esto es una guerra, no nos enfrentamos a un puñado de shinobis, ¡pueden ser cientos!

- Kiba… - interrumpió el autoproclamado líder del equipo 8, Shino Aburame – déjalo terminar.

Shikamaru agradeció con un ligero gesto la intervención del ninja insecto, aún más cuando notó el rostro de expectación del resto de los presentes. – _Qué problemáticos… _- pensó – Reitero que sólo enviaré a uno de nosotros. Como algunos ya deben saber, el plan de Madara consiste en crear un campo de energía alrededor de la aldea, encerrarla y acabar con ella de un solo ataque. Si nos encierra estamos perdidos. No alcanzaremos a evacuar a la población a tiempo; para empezar no podemos sacarlos de los refugios por el peligro de las batallas que se están librando en las calles de Konoha… Por eso, nuestro deber es proteger los exteriores de la aldea…

El Nara hizo una pausa. Sabía que cada uno de sus compañeros había sido entrenado para situaciones de emergencia como la que ahora atravesaban, pero también entendía que la realidad era mucho más dura de lo que mostraban en los libros y en la academia ninja. Sus rostros reflejaban la ansiedad causada por la incertidumbre.

Una vez que notó mayor determinación en las miradas que se dirigían hacia él, sacó un mapa del territorio de su aldea, lo colocó en un árbol sujetándolo con un kunai y continuó – Este es el plan. El enemigo se acerca por el noreste según la información recogida por nuestros Anbus. Seguramente quieren hacernos creer que llegan como refuerzos, pero tenemos la ventaja de conocer de antemano sus propósitos. Lo más probable es que utilicen la técnica que Orochimaru empleó con el tercero, evidentemente en una potencia mayor capaz de crear una barrera para rodear a toda Konoha, lo cual también me lleva a pensar que los ninjas convocados por Madara no son fáciles de vencer.

- Pero en ese caso, lo único que debemos hacer es distribuirnos alrededor de la ciudad y esperar su llegada.

- No es tan sencillo, Ino – contestó el estratega – No vienen solos…

- Yo se los explicaré – dijo Shino rápidamente – Fui parte del equipo espía que trajo la información sobre Madara. Mis insectos detectaron la presencia de 7 ninjas en un inicio. Como no conocíamos aún sus identidades, decidí dejar un grupo de mis insectos con ellos y lo que me reportaron fue inesperado: en poco tiempo los ninjas se han multiplicado gradualmente; ahora son 28…

- No son gran número – dijo Naruto

- … cada tres idénticos a uno de los siete originales. – culminó Shino.

- ¿Quieres decir que han hecho un jutsu de clones?

- No, Sakura-san. Un jutsu normal de clonación divide el chakra del shinobi entre el número de clones, pero cada uno de éstos posee un nivel de chakra completo, idéntico al original.

- ¿Se trata acaso de una nueva técnica? – inquirió la del clan Yamanaka

- No lo sabemos. El caso es que pudimos corroborar esta información gracias al Byakugan de Neji Hyuga, él también formó parte del equipo espía. El tipo de energía de estos shinobis difería entre ellos: siete chakras normales y 21 de diferente 'color', según Hyuga. Creemos que se debe a que estos posibles clones carecen de algo que los originales poseen.

El tiempo se estaba acabando para Shikamaru. El enemigo llegaría en menos de 3 horas según sus cálculos y, tomando en cuenta que el o la elegida para iniciar la estrategia tendría que interceptarlos a varios kilómetros de la aldea, le quedaba cerca de 30 minutos para poner el plan en marcha.

- De lo que sí estamos seguros es que piensan usarlos como distractores, así los originales tendrán tiempo para completar la técnica y someter a la aldea. – manifestó Shikamaru más serio de lo normal. Lo que revelaría a continuación no sería sencillo… - Por eso, aquel elegido para esta misión de interceptación deberá adelantarse, engañarlos haciéndoles creer que se trata de un ataque directo por parte de Konoha, y guiar a los impostores fuera de la ruta hacia la aldea…

- ¿Cómo sabes que todos los clones lo seguirán?

- Porque saben que contamos con numerosas bajas; creerán que estamos mandando a nuestros últimos shinobis y que la aldea está desprotegida para crear la barrera– contestó esta vez Chouji, dirigiendo una mirada fugaz a su amigo de toda la vida, quien agradeció mentalmente la colaboración del chico de huesos grandes. Ya le estaban hartando los interrogatorios.

- Así es Sakura, lo más seguro es que la mayoría de clones, sino todos, cumplan su rol de distracción con nuestro falso 'ejército defensor'. Así podremos identificar rápidamente a los verdaderos secuaces de Madara y detenerlos antes de que formen el jutsu que encierre a Konoha.

- Pero… - intervino el Inuzuka – eso quiere decir que el elegido deberá enfrentarse solo a 21 de ellos… eso es casi suicida… - agregó Kiba en voz baja, echándole un vistazo a su fiel Akamaru. Él sabía que de ser seleccionado para dicha misión, no sólo su vida corría riesgo y eso le preocupaba aún más.

- Suicida… podría ser como dices – acotó Shikamaru, que sin aguantar más la presión, encendió un cigarrillo y lo acercó a sus labios – pero es la única vía inmediata que tenemos. Sin contar al que tomará esta tarea, quedamos un número exacto como para luchar uno a uno contra los siete originales. No sabemos si con detener a uno baste, tampoco sabemos si podamos detener siquiera a uno de ellos. No puedo tomar riesgos, la aldea es primordial.

El silencio siguiente fue sepulcral. Shikamaru había explotado su cerebro hasta el cansancio con la esperanza de hallar otra alternativa… pero ésta no existía. El número de shinobis con el que contaba era exacto pues el resto de ninjas estaba luchando dentro de la ciudad. A pesar de parecer impasible, el chico Nara entendía perfectamente lo que sentían sus compañeros: él mismo había atravesado por la misma disyuntiva cuando fue tras de Sasuke Uchiha junto a Sakura y Naruto, durante el ataque de la Arena. La angustia de quedarse como 'carnada' para cortar el paso enemigo y dar tiempo a sus camaradas de escapar era similar al sentimiento que experimentaba en estos momentos, sólo difería en el peso que sentía sobre sus hombros como líder responsable. Definitivamente, la serenidad mostrada no era más que el fruto de una corta pero significativa experiencia liderando misiones peligrosas, a pesar de sus escasos 17 años.

- Yo iré.

Una voz voluntaria se había oído. Todos dirigieron la vista hacia su origen, mientras Shikamaru se limitó a expulsar el humo de los pulmones. Ya sabía lo que pasaría a continuación…

- ¡CLARO QUE NO SAKURA-CHAN! No puedo permitir que vayas a arriesgarte de esa manera! – dijo Naruto, visiblemente exaltado. La pelirosa era muy importante para él. Los ninjas presentes, excepto el Nara, observaron a Naruto algo sorprendidos; pero entre aquellas miradas, hubo una cuyos ojos perlados denotaron algo más parecido a la decepción…

- ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS, BAKA! – exclamó Sakura, saliendo de su asombro - ¿No entiendes que esta misión es sumamente importante?

- Tiene que haber otra forma de vencerlos… - respondió el rubio más para sí mismo – sé que puedo hallar la manera…

- No hay tiempo para seguir pensando en alternativas, además… - dijo Shikamaru, volviendo a aspirar el cigarro - ¿cuándo dije que podían ofrecerse de voluntarios? - El resto de shinobis lo miró con extrañeza – Sakura, ni tú ni Ino pueden apartarse del grupo, sus habilidades como ninjas médico son necesarias en batalla, perderíamos más vidas si ustedes se alejan del grupo… Por otro lado – se dirigió a Naruto – Madara no es idiota, no mandaría a cualquier enemigo contra nosotros. Conoce perfectamente tus habilidades y ya estuvo a punto de atraparte una vez con el poder que ejerce sobre kyuubi. Por eso no puedo enviarte.

Cierto era que las habilidades del joven Uzumaki habían superado incluso las del mismo Hokage, sin embargo, el mayor de los Uchiha tenía las de ganar, y el permitirle tamaña victoria significaba no sólo el fin de la aldea, sino la derrota del mundo ninja.

- Francamente, creo que si alguien tiene posibilidades de hacerles frente son los miembros del equipo 8. Sus habilidades como rastreadores les da la posibilidad de armar una emboscada casi perfecta. Además tienen la posibilidad de manejar las ubicaciones de cada enemigo…

Shino parecía estar de acuerdo con la opinión de Shikamaru; una mirada de aprobación de escondía tras esos lentes oscuros. Quien no aceptaba su suerte era Kiba, cuyo rostro mutó de la desagradable sorpresa a una inevitable resignación. El tercer miembro del equipo se hallaba fuera de la conversación, perdida en sus pensamientos; su mutismo era la confirmación de aquello.

- … Les aseguro que pondremos en marcha una estrategia que le brinde a quien sea elegido para esta misión, las mayores oportunidades de escape. – aseveró Shikamaru con gran seriedad. Él conocía a la perfección el riesgo al que sometería a sus compañeros y se sentía mal por eso.

- Supongo que todo dependerá de las habilidades de nuestro señuelo. – El Nara hizo un pequeño gesto de afirmación al comentario de Shino. Éste último ya sabía qué hacer como líder de su equipo. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a hacer pública su decisión, fue interrumpido por una fina voz que, a simple audición pasaba desapercibida, excepto por cierto tono de seguridad poco acostumbrado en ella…

- M-mándame a mí, Shikamaru - kun… - dijo con la mirada firme hacia el futuro líder del Clan de las sombras. Éste lanzó el cigarro al suelo y lo apagó con el pie, confirmando la sentencia de Hinata Hyuga, la elegida para la misión.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cap 2 – La carnada_

Nunca fue brillante, ella lo sabía. A pesar de la notable mejoría de sus habilidades ninja, la heredera del Clan más importante de Konoha aún carecía de una característica tan fundamental como la destreza en batalla: la autoconfianza.

Con gran esfuerzo había logrado el nivel de Chunnin y creía haber llegado a su tope mientras veía, con algo de desilusión, cómo la mayoría pasaba los exámenes con aparente facilidad. De no ser por la participación de la Hoja en la Gran Guerra Ninja desde hace poco más de un año, muchos de sus compañeros ya habrían alcanzado el grado Jounin… sin embargo no podía asegurar lo mismo de ella. Durante esos años desarrolló una sensación de frustración, pues cuando sentía que avanzaba un paso, alzaba la vista y veía que el resto había avanzado diez.

Prescindible, era como se sentía.

El equipo ocho no notaría su ausencia en cuanto a rendimiento; estorbaba más de lo que ayudaba – pensaba ella de sí misma. El clan Hyuga tampoco la necesitaba pues el Bouke tenía a su primo y el Souke a su Hermana; ambos eran considerados más aptos para el liderazgo de la familia. No tenía amigos cercanos fuera de Shino y Kiba, shinobis como ella capaces de reponerse a cualquier pérdida, y Kurenai-sensei, quien ya tenía una nueva vida a la cual cuidar y contaba con quienes la protegieran.

Y por último, _él_…

Tras una atropellada confesión en el enfrentamiento contra Pein, el destino se había ensañado en apartar a Naruto de la presencia de Hinata, impidiendo todo intento de retomar aquel tema pendiente entre ambos ninjas. Ella tampoco había forzado un encuentro con el Uzumaki, pues entendía que la mente del joven abarcaba preocupaciones más importantes, o al menos eso fue lo que ella quiso creer. En el fondo sentía que el portador del kyubii la evadía, lo cual indicaba para la kunoichi dos posibilidades, ninguna a su favor: la respuesta era negativa y el rubio quería evitarle un dolor grande al decírselo, o simplemente Naruto había olvidado el asunto.

_- ¡CLARO QUE NO SAKURA-CHAN! ¡No puedo permitir que vayas a arriesgarte de esa manera!_

Ah… también estaba presente el hecho de que él amaba a otra persona.

Y entonces Hinata cayó en cuenta que poseía absolutamente todas las condiciones para tomar esa misión. Notó cómo su compañero Shino se disponía a hablar; conociendo su sentido de responsabilidad como líder de equipo, probablemente se ofrecería como el 'señuelo' que tanto necesitaban; sin embargo ella fue más rápida.

- M-mándame a mí, Shikamaru – kun…

La reacción de los siete pares de ojos restantes no se hizo esperar, dirigiendo su atención hacia ella. Hinata sólo centraba su mirada determinada en Shikamaru, procurando convencerlo de la decisión que ella había tomado, en el fondo rogando le ceda su voto de confianza para tan delicada misión. La heredera Hyuga necesitaba sentir que era útil, necesitaba demostrar que valía; a sus 17 años ya no iba a escapar más, quería ser consecuente con sus palabras, tal como la persona a la que siempre admiró.

Por su parte, Shikamaru no podía sentirse más aliviado – si es que cabía sentirse así en una situación de peligro inminente -. Hubiera sido problemático explicar los motivos y persuadir a la persona elegida para la osada empresa. En este caso, la misma 'carnada' se había puesto a disposición de la misión.

- Resultaste ser una buena observadora, Hinata san. Será como tú pides – dijo el Nara, mientras arrojaba la colilla del cigarro al suelo terroso.

Si debía ser franca consigo misma, la portadora del Byakugan aceptaba que las palabras de Shikamaru la habían descolocado totalmente. Una serie de sensaciones, temores e incertidumbres se apoderaron de ella por unos segundos tras esa respuesta, quebrantando la coraza de denuedo que había levantado hace apenas unos instantes. Aunque al parecer, nadie había notado tal percance pues la atención de casi todos los presentes se la había robado el Nara, quien ya preveía con molestia el nuevo interrogatorio que tendría que enfrentar.

Sólo un par de orbes azules permanecían posados en la frágil figura de la joven Hyuga, la cual seguía concentrada en su conflicto interno. Naruto no podía evitar sentirse consternado con el desenlace de la situación: una vez más Hinata Hyuga arriesgaría su vida mientras él sólo podría limitarse a observar cómo la chica salía lastimada en el proceso. Ni siquiera había podido agradecerle su apoyo durante la batalla contra Pain, ni siquiera se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra tras ese suceso.

- ¡¿ACASO HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA SHIKAMARU? – estalló Kiba en defensa de su compañera - ¡Son demasiados enemigos para una sola kunoichi! ¡Ella podría…

- Ella es probablemente la única que podría salir con vida de esta misión – alegó seriamente el Nara, harto de los gritos del chico perro – Su kekkei genkai le da una gran ventaja para anticipar el movimiento del enemigo e idear un plan efectivo…

- Sí, pero…

- Basta Kiba – intervino Shino - ¿Es que acaso no confías en tu camarada?

Entonces el Inuzuka cayó en cuenta de la mala pasada que le había jugado su afán proteccionista. Avergonzado, volteó hacia Hinata y emitió un suave 'lo siento', a la vez que bajaba la mirada. Por su parte, la heredera Hyuga se limitó a observarlo con cierta nostalgia

- Quiero que les quede claro – expresó Shikamaru anticipándose a cualquier otro reclamo – que la elección se ha realizado tomando en cuenta las habilidades de nuestra compañera. El Byakugan representa una doble ventaja porque, tal como Neji Hyuga logró identificar los diferentes tipos de chakra de nuestros enemigos, Hinata san podrá lograrlo. Así tendremos la certeza de quiénes son los objetivos primordiales en esta batalla… Pero creo que Hinata san ya había previsto todo esto, ¿verdad?

- ¿Ah?... ettoo… sí, lo pensé cuando mencionaron la participación de Neji oniisan en la misión de espionaje

- Bien, entonces ya no hay nada más que decir - dijo el del clan de las sombras, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra mientras dirigía su mirada a Naruto, sabiéndolo capaz de oponerse a su decisión final. – Hinata san ve ahora mismo a la tienda de campaña y prepara los materiales que necesites para la batalla. Saldrás antes que todos, te daré las coordenadas de interceptación y el transmisor por el cual nos mantendremos en contacto.

-Sí… – dijo la Hyuga retirándose

- Los demás prepárense para la batalla, los espero aquí en 15 minutos. – sentenció el Nara.

Antes que nada debo pedir disculpas a quienes leyeron el fic, comentaron y esperaron la continuación. Pero quiero que sepan que nunca tuve pensado abandonar la historia ni tengo pensado hacerlo en un futuro. El problema fue que me quedé sin inspiración al plantear a los enemigos de esta historia. Sin embargo, Kishimoto sama ha resuelto todos mis vacíos al colocar miles de zetsus como ejército villano (muy parecido a lo que yo planteo en mi historia, claro que yo lo propuse antes, así que le gané la idea xD)

Si siguen esta historia, MUCHAS GRACIAS. Prometo esta vez actualizar pronto. Espero de todo corazón que la disfruten.


End file.
